Sū Kurosaki
| image = | race = / Hybrid | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =O | affiliation = | occupation =Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation =Student | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Shark Bay (formerly) Kagamino City | relatives =Unnamed Sister (deceased) Unnamed Shinigami Father Unnamed Mother | education = | shikai =Hyōsetsu | bankai = }} (数, "Destiny") is a Shinigami-Human Hybrid that hails from Shark Bay that now takes refuge in Kagamino City as its substitute shinigami representative. Appearance Personality History Before he became a soul reaper he lived with his parents in Shark Bay, helping his mother raise his little sister as his father was always busy with his job. As he grew up he played in the park near his home and on the day of the incident he was out with his sister when a meteor shower happened raining burning rocks from the sky. As he tried to save his sister he was struck by one and his body was crushed on one side while she was crushed completely. Saddened he screamed out in agony and in pain as his heart beat slower and slower. Soon after he lost consciousness and thought he was dead until he heard sirens and when he opened his eyes the side that was under the large rock started to glow as he awakened a power deep within his soul as he transcended the realms of normal humans and had became a shinigami. As he sat up in his new form he saw a mysterious individual shrouded in shadows tap his sisters soul with the hilt of his sword and she vanished. When he approached the man he saw it was his own father discovering the secret that he had hidden from his family for years. Plot Worlds End Arc *WEA: Creation Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: :Spiritual Pressure Modulation: User: :Teiōdan (帝王段, Emperor's Steps or Sovereign Steps): Unlike other shinigami Sū can use reioku to move great distances but by using a mixture of Kidō and standard Hohō rather than Shunpo or even Sonido. By chanting a special incantation a seal unique to this art he is able to move instantly from place to place in a flash of gold. Kidō User: Specialist: Specialist: Zanpakutō Hyōsetsu (剽窃, "Piracy") is the zanpakutō owned by Sū and in its sealed form which resembles a basic katana with a blue and gold hilt and star shaped crossguard. * Shikai: By uttering the phrase "All Will Become One." (一式になる一, "isshiki ninaru ichi") his katana transforms into an elegant Jian that is slightly longer than a standard Jian standing at 85 cm in length and having a jeweled hilt and no crossguard. Shikai Special Ability: Hyōsetsu's special ability lies in its power to temporarily borrow and use the powers and abilities of others as he "pirates" them by being in close proximity to the owner. This skill acts like a sponge of sorts allowing him to use the powers and skills of several beings around him as if they were his own, however due to the novice nature of of his shinigami skills he cannot retain the skills after he leaves the presence of those individuals he pirated the skills from.